


Birthday Performance

by Thatusernameistaken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Aisling dances at Lucifer's party. Sexin' ensues.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Birthday Performance

**Author's Note:**

> It's still his birthday in Pacific time so I'm counting this as on time!
> 
> I'm not happy with it but oh well. 
> 
> I've got major writer's block and can't focus on anything at the moment.

Aisling glared at her reflection as Asmo put the finishing touches on the body glitter he insisted she had to have. "I feel fucking ridiculous. Does Lucifer even _like_ bellydancing?"

"You know, I don't actually know. But he's bound to like _you_ bellydancing."

"I just don't know, Asmo. I look stupid. Why did I let Diavolo talk me into this?"

"You didn't. The Prince's requests are never truly requests," came Barbatos' voice from the doorway of the bedroom. 

"Barbatos! Don't I look stupid though? I've always danced with a troupe, or on an actual stage so I couldn't see the people watching me. And never as a special surprise performance for someone's _birthday_. I can't do this!"

"You can, and most importantly, you _will_. I will not have you disobeying Diavolo on my watch."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't actually ditch. But I'm pretty sure I'm going sweat off all this makeup and glitter before I even start. Although, I don't really look like me when I'm all done up like this. Any chance he just won't _know_?"

"No," both demons said.

"Well damn, I got that in stereo."

Asmo snickered at her, "You'll be fine, love. Lucifer will love it, Diavolo will be happy, and I will be proud. Now let's gather your props and go."

"Yes, that is actually why I came up. It's getting to be that time."

Aisling turned to get her things but was shooed off by Asmo. "I've got them, don't worry. Let's get down there."

"I'm going to trip over something, aren't I?" 

"You are if you keep freaking out!"

"Aisling, you've got a few minutes yet and I left some tea in your 'green room'. It should help you. Just don't drink too much, or else you might be too relaxed to actually move."

"You really are the best, Barbatos." 

The steward flushed slightly at her praise and gave her a small smile. "All right, here you go. Have a bit of tea while I go check on Lord Diavolo."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. And Aisling?"

"Yes?"

"You look lovely. I have faith that you'll do well."

With that, he left Asmo and Aisling to themselves, the lust demon fixing her a cup of tea while she fidgeted. 

"Here. I didn't put much in here, so you shouldn't have to worry about drinking too much."

"Thank you, Asmo."

"It's a good thing that lipstick is transfer proof!"

She smiled and drank her tea, slowly feel her anxiety dial down to a dull roar. "At least I've stopped shaking," she mused. Barbatos appeared in the doorway once more, motioning for her to come. Asmo kissed her forehead as she got up.

"You'll be fine. And I'll be right up front drooling over my gorgeous friend." With that he took off as Barbatos escorted her to another door.

"You'll do wonderfully, Aisling. Don't fret." 

When he opened the door, she saw that Diavolo had put up a makeshift stage in the ballroom. The lights in the ballroom were off, except some fairy lights lining the walls and stage, and a couple of floating lanterns that Solomon had agreed to conjure up. Fortunately the first faint notes triggered her muscle memory, and she suddenly felt foolish for freaking out. She stepped out into the soft blue light, lifted her fan veils, and began to dance.

********

This was not at all what Lucifer had been expecting when Diavolo informed him that he'd had something special prepared for his birthday. He'd never actually seen Aisling bellydance before. He'd always had a vague respect for the art, but had never really cultivated an interest. Now, however, he was completely entranced. The effortless glide across the stage, the graceful movements of her body, the veils fluttering around her as if of their own accord, the haunting atmosphere to go with the equally haunting music... it was all captivating. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was wearing his colors. That knowledge sent a pleasant, possessive shiver down his spine. He could feel Diavolo watching him, but couldn't bring himself to care.

All too soon it was over and she descended the steps behind the stage. That was it? All this for one dance; one tantalizing taste of her art before calling it done? Suddenly she appeared again, and it seemed she'd only been setting down the veils. Lucifer relaxed once more, eager to see what she had in store. At first he was a little jarred by the abrupt change in musical styles, as she was now dancing to a metal song. Somehow, she made it work, though she was relying far more on her body's movements to entertain without the distraction of the veils. Her skirt had slits all the way up to her hips, and the glimpses of her pale thighs nearly glowing under the faint blue lights made his fingers curl into the material of his trousers. 

He'd been ignoring his desire for her for so long that now his body threatened to embarrass him. His eyes dashed around at everyone watching her dance, and he had the irrational desire to herd them all out so only he could see her like this. The song came to an end, and he fervently hoped for at least one more, since he'd barely been paying attention to her actual performance. Once again she disappeared, returning with what looked like wings. She wrapped them around herself, and suddenly they lit up. If he'd thought she was enticing bathed in blue, his body positively ignited as the red lights of her wings washed over her. 

This song was lovely, but mournful. He recognized the language, but hadn't heard it in so long that he wasn't entirely sure he understood it anymore. Instead of trying to translate it, he simply watched Aisling. The lights on her wings were dazzling as she dipped and spun. Her skin was sparkling under the light, making him suspect Asmo helped her get ready. The sudden thought that his lustful brother may have seen her undressed, may have _touched_ her, made him irrationally angry. 

Diavolo leaned in to speak in his ear, "You're practically drooling and you look like you want to tear someone apart. Don't scare her." 

Lucifer flushed at the admonishment, but the very moment he knew she was well and truly done, he rushed behind the stage to see where she went. When he opened the door, Asmo was already swiping at her neck with makeup wipes to remove the glitter. He growled softly, making the two of them look over at him- Asmo in excitement, and Aisling with concern. 

"Um.. Lucifer! Was that okay? Did I look stupid? Do you even _like_ bellydance?"

"I like it when you do it." Aisling blushed to the tips of her ears as Asmo crowed in victory.

"I _told_ you, Aisling! Almost verbatim!"

"Asmodeus, leave," the eldest growled out. Asmo shot Aisling a look, only leaving when she nodded. The second he heard the click of the door shutting, he was on his knees in front of her, holding her head as he leaned in for a kiss. She whimpered and opened her mouth to let him in, letting out a sweet moan when he began to well and truly plunder her mouth with his tongue. 

When they broke apart, he kept his hands on her face, stroking her cheekbones as he took her in. "You looked so amazing out there tonight. I think I got hard as soon as I saw what colors you wore."

"Well, I do have a formal dress that's going to waste that I think you'll like just as much."

"Wear it to the next party. I refuse to keep you covered tonight. In fact, we aren't even going back to the party. I'm taking you straight to a bedroom so I can spend the entire night fucking you, unless you have any objections." She shook her head in shocked silence as he dove in to nip at her throat.

"No objections, but I do have a question."

"What's that, little one?"

"Since when do you have any interest in me?"

"Oh Aisling... you've been driving me mad for months. In your uniform skirt with these lovely legs, in your tight little shorts that barely cover your delectable ass, shirts and sweaters practically painted over your breasts... and then there's your insistence on being physically affectionate. I've held you close to me, I know how soft you are and how sweet you smell when pressed against my body. Then I see you being so free with your affections with my brothers, knowing they have also felt you close to them, and it makes me want to mark you as mine. I frequently want to throw you over the nearest surface so they have to watch as you chase your ecstasy on my cock, and mine alone. So believe me, little human, this has been a long time in coming."

She was staring at him with wide eyes, her suddenly dry throat clicking as she tried to swallow. She could feel the heat in her face spreading to her chest as she processed his words. He took advantage of her silence to kiss his way to the swell of her breasts, nosing the cup of her costume's bra out of the way so he could toy with her nipple. She whimpered at that, unconsciously letting her legs fall further open for his questing fingers. She felt the gentle pressure of his gloved digits stroking over her clothed sex. "Lucifer, I'm sweaty and sticky and covered in glitter. I need to shower before I let this go any further."

"Well, here's a solution- we stick to my original plan of taking over one of the guest rooms, and I run us a bath? I'll gladly run my hands over you for as long as it takes to get you clean." With one last gentle bite to her nipple, he stood up, taking off his cloak and holding it out to her. 

"But I'll get glitter all over it!"

"I don't care. I can have it cleaned. I am not letting anyone else see how deliciously indecent you look right now."

"They've all already seen me in my costume."

"But not up close. Not in normal light. Not when your bra is gaping over your breast, highlighting the beginnings of a hickey. And certainly not when I'm carrying you in my arms, where your skirt can show off far too much of you. I'm going to try and avoid seeing anyone at all, but I want you covered." He wrapped his cloak around her, picking her up in a bridal carry and murmuring into her ear, "Most importantly, they saw you before you were mine. I'm not sharing you anymore."

"Oh really," she said flatly. "And if I wanted to dance again?"

"I wouldn't stop you. I'd just have to make sure to remind them who you belong to."

"Well in that case, claim away." 

A dirty grin spread across his face. "Oh I plan to, little one."

*******

Thanks to his extensive knowledge of the castle, they reached a guest room without running into anyone. He carried her straight into the bathroom, setting her down so he could fill the large clawfoot tub. While he did that, she removed her belt, gently setting it on a nearby shelf. She felt the heat of his body as he sidled up behind her. "Let me take care of that."

He turned her around to face him while he undressed her. He'd already removed his waistcoat, gloves, tie and belt. He knelt to remove her panties, giving a hum of approval at her naked form as he ran his hands up her legs, sliding his fingers between them to tease at her slit. "Already so wet, my love?"

"You've been touching me and talking into my ear..."

He pulled her against his chest to murmur, "I take it you enjoy hearing all the ways you drive me mad?"

She shuddered and moaned when one of his long fingers entered her. "I'd enjoy hearing tax laws if it was you talking."

"Is that so?" He chuckled when she tightened around his finger at his words. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this. Who knew you could be so easy to tease?"

"You tease me every time you speak. Even when you lecture, you make me wet."

He groaned and nipped at her shoulder, removing his finger and wrapping his lips around it. "I'll have to ensure that we have many more conversations. Now, how about you get in the bath before it gets cold?"

"Can I undress you first?" At his nod, she began to hastily undo the buttons on his shirt. She had thought to tease and take her time, but at this point she just wanted his skin against hers. When his shirt was off she urged him to stand as she sank to her knees. When she had him naked, she couldn't help but wrap her lips around the weeping tip of his cock. He moaned before pulling her off of him. 

"Bath first, little one."

The glitter washed off more easily than she had expected, not that she really noticed much other than Lucifer. He'd pulled her to sit between his legs, and she was overwhelmed by his throbbing heat at her back and his large hands skimming her body. After he thoroughly washed her body, he teased at her nipple and clit, nipping her ear while she writhed against him. Just as she began to crest, he released her, patting at her hip so she would get up. 

She glared at him but climbed out of the huge tub, reaching for a towel that got snatched away before she landed a hand on it. He wrapped it around her, gently drying her off before briskly running it over his own skin and scooping her into his arms.

"As adorable as that pout of yours is, it's unnecessary, Aisling. I promise that tonight you will come as many times as your body can stand. I would just prefer to do that in bed this time."

He set her in the bed and she blushed, both at his words and at his skin. Sure, she'd been naked with him in the bath and had his hands on her, but it felt different when she could see him. He was preternaturally beautiful and she couldn't begin to fathom why he might want her. His nude form was pure art, intimidatingly so, and suddenly she couldn't bring herself to look at him, let alone touch him. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands as he settled into the bed with her. He pulled one her hands off of her face, bringing it to his lips and brushing a kiss along her knuckles. "Aisling, open your eyes please."

After a moment she did as he asked, forcing herself to lock her eyes with his. He had a small smile on his face, though if it had been anyone else she'd have called it insecure. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. "Then what is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so.... you know... gorgeous. And perfect. And I'm..." she couldn't bring herself to say anymore, so she made a sweeping gesture down her body. 

"You don't think you're attractive?"

"I mean, I guess I am. But I'm cute, in a plain sort of way. 4s don't attract 20s."

It took him a moment to puzzle her meaning before he chuckled, "Isn't that supposed to be a 1 to 10 scale?"

"It is. You're still a 20."

He laughed again, dropping a quick kiss to her lips before covering her body with his, grinding his erection against her slick entrance. "I'm flattered you think so. But I'm afraid your perception may be a bit skewed if you think you're less than perfect yourself." He leaned in closer and dropped his voice. "I'd be happy to explain to you why you're wrong."

She licked her lips and whined at his voice in her ear. He was loving this new trick and planned to cheat with it as often as he could. He lightly scraped his teeth along her neck, enjoying the shiver it invoked. "Th- there's no need, Lucifer," she gasped as he shifted to slide two of his fingers inside her.

"Are you sure? I can tell you all about the thoughts your thighs cause to run through my head. Or how often I've been tempted to tie you to my bed and never let you leave. Or maybe you'd like me to tell you about all the nights I spent fucking my hand to thoughts of you." He added another finger as he fucked her with them, using his thumb on her clit. He sat back to watch her pussy swallow his fingers, juices running down his hand. She was trembling under onslaught, so he moved down the length of her body to add his mouth to the mix. 

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped when she felt his tongue on her clit. He sucked on her clit as his long fingers worked their magic, and she found herself sinking her fingers in his hair while bucking her hips. He moaned into her body, doubling his efforts, curling his fingers and sending her over the edge. While she lay there trying to catch her breath, he sucked his fingers clean with a dirty smirk on his face. "You're delicious, love. I don't know if I should get another taste or finally find out how good you'll feel on my cock."

He teased her with his cock, dragging the head along her slit. It seemed to backfire on him, as he groaned and closed his eyes at the feeling of her wet flesh. He grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist, sinking into her with one long, smooth thrust. When he was fully seated inside her, he touched his forehead to hers. "I have a well-developed imagination, Aisling, but every fantasy pales in comparison."

She flushed and looked away, completely at a loss as to how she should respond. He chuckled and used his hand to make her face him again. "You don't get to hide from me, pet. I want to watch you feel good." He slowly started moving his hips as he spoke, "I want to look in those lovely eyes and see what I'm doing to you, because you've been doing this to me for months."

She groaned at his words, her blush spreading down her chest, before quietly admitting, "me too."

He stilled inside her. "You too, what?"

"I mean I've been fantasizing about you for months. I've wanted to fuck you since I got here. I couldn't even bring myself to sleep with anyone else, because they weren't you." She gasped at a particularly hard thrust of his hips. 

"You mean Asmo hasn't gotten his hands on you yet?"

"None of them have. I only wanted you."

He growled at that, sitting back on his knees, pulling her up to keep her on his cock. She hooked her ankles behind him, hands clutching his back as she leaned into his heated kiss. The position drove him ever deeper into her, and he could feel her walls clenching around him without him even having to move. He spread his knees apart a bit, to maximize what the position had to offer, and started a slow rhythm. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. They all watch you, you know. They fawn over you for even the tiniest scraps of affection you might give. They argue with each other for the chance to enjoy the slightest touch. But it's my cock you're riding. I'm the one you touch yourself to. I'm the one that makes you desperate, isn't that right?"

Aisling's head was thrown back, teeth digging into her lip while he tortured her with his cock. "Yes. Please, Lucifer..."

"Please what, little one?"

"Harder."

"Oh I see. Like this?" He gave a harsh, jarring thrust into her body, making her keen and beg for more. He bounced her on his cock, setting a punishing rhythm that had her near tears in her pleasure. He sank one of his hands into her hair and tugged on it, intending to force her to look at him. Instead she came, calling out his name as her pussy tightened around him. Her nails dug into his skin, sharp little points of pain that made him shiver. He slowed his thrusts, stopping when her body went lax in his arms. She gave him a lazy smile as he laid her down. He settled himself between her legs once more, gently thrusting into her as they kissed. 

Her legs were draped over hips, her entire body writhing beneath him as he slowly picked up his pace. He let go of her lips to move to her breasts. He'd had a small sampling of her charms before they came up here, but he wanted more. He sucked nipple into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, lightly pinching the other with two fingers. She was panting under him, when she shook her head and joined his hand with own. She covered his fingers and began using them as she wanted, twisting and toying with her nipple in a much rougher fashion than he'd have dared just yet. His cock throbbed at the knowledge that his delicate little human liked to play hard. Taking a chance, he bit down harder on her nipple. She arched her back, giving him better access, and buried her hands in his hair as he had his fun. 

Soon he sat back on his knees again, draping her legs over his arms as he pistoned his hips. Her breasts were covered in bite marks and bruises, her nipples red and swollen. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, and he could feel her getting closer to another orgasm. He let one of her legs settle around his waist to free up a hand, so he rub at her clit. When she whimpered and cried out for him to go harder, he lightly pinched her clit before putting more pressure on it. She moved her hands to toy with her nipples some more, making him moan deeply. Suddenly her pussy clamped down on him, the impossibly tight feeling making him a little lightheaded from the pleasure. He closed his eyes, trying to stave off his own orgasm, when he felt something wet hit his thigh. He opened his eyes to watch her body writhe while she squirted on him. That was too much for him to bear, and he fell over her, biting down on her shoulder and he emptied himself into her. When their voices had quieted and breathing calmed, he rolled onto his back, pulling her over him. She buried her face in his neck, refusing to look at him. 

"That was simply amazing," he said. "I may have to move you into my room, so I can have you every night." 

That got her to shoot up, staring at him in bewilderment. "You want more than one night?!"

"Of course. I said you were mine, didn't I?"

"I thought you were exaggerating because you were horny."

"Do you not want to be with me?"

"Fuck yeah I do. I just... I'd figured I would just take what I could get from you. I didn't think you really meant it."

His cock began to fatten up again inside her, making her squirm above him. "Oh I absolutely meant it. And I also meant it when I said we'd be fucking. all. night." He punctuated his words with tiny thrusts into her. She rolled her hips as she stared down at him. 

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?"

"Perhaps not. I suppose you'll just have to stay in my bed all day."

She flushed at the wicked grin on his face, before settling her hands firmly on his chest and smirking. "I don't know if you'll be able to walk either."

He chuckled even as her words sent a shiver down his spine. It was going to be fun finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @Devildom_Thot


End file.
